RESOURCE COMPONENT - PROJECT SUMMARY This component provides details about AGSC operations, axolotl stocks and supplies, and innovations in axolotl care and genetic management. The host institution recently provided support to install new aquatic recirculating systems to better ensure axolotl health and make husbandry more efficient. The AGSC currently houses approximately 50% of the adult population in recirculating systems and will work toward the goal of housing 75% during the next funding period. A financial plan is described that will ensure long-term sustainability of axolotl stocks and move the AGSC each year towards greater self-sufficiency. Finally, plans are presented to share methods, protocols, and data. The AGSC is a proven axolotl resource provider and will continue to ensure distribution and long-term sustainability of axolotl stocks to NIH investigators.